Testosterone Boys and Harlequinn Girl
by yaoininja
Summary: Set during TDK. “What do you want?” Bruce said, his braver voice returning to him. The Joker simply chuckled as if he was asked a simple question. “Well the answer is simple, silly! I want you,”. BrucexJoker Rated M for language and slash. Now, a Oneshot
1. Let's get 'em going

**Okay, I've decided to jazz things up a bit. I have revised the entire story, as well as finished the last installment, and combined it into one, big super-story. Well, perhaps not so super.**

**Well, with the votes in, it seems that there were more votes for Joker to bottom. xD I really wanted Joker to bottom anyway, but I also wanted other people's input, and I guess the majority wins. Hope you enjoy this story, this should seal the deal, folks.**

**Disclaimer: Do not owns (kills me a bit inside to say, though)**

**Warnings: NC-17 semi-hard core play, foul language, slight sexual torture, but the fluffy kind **

**Oh, and extreme hotness. Do not read if you have a pacemaker xD**

**-Side note-**

**Remember the scene when Joker crashes the party at Wayne tower? I absolutely love how he dives out of danger and lets his lackeys subdue Batman, then takes a few bitch kicks to him with his gangsta shankin' shoe. That is what inspired this chapter xDD This was also pointed out on my favorite LJ community, Knives and Lint, a B/J batslash comm. **

**Love it love it love it**

**Also, unbeta'd!**

Bruce Wayne groaned into the tile shower wall that he currently had his head pressed against, feeling the hot jets of water rush over him. He turned his face so that his cheek pressed against cool surface, and just stayed like that for a moment. After a few minutes, he sighed and turned the shower off. He donned a pair of boxers and some cotton pajama bottoms, and headed into his room.

He was towel drying his hair when he entered the warm atmosphere, welcoming him as he stared out the window into the breezy night. He had gotten in late, as usual, and his muscles still ached from is previous battles. No amount of soothing hot water would take it from him.

He sighed as he rounded the bed, and paused to pick up the paper Alfred had left for him. He froze when he heard a faint sound, followed by the cracking noise of glass slowly spidering. He shot his gaze to the glass doors that led to his balcony, and a mere second later they were blasted open. He immediately ducked behind his bed, grateful that he was on the side opposite the explosion. As he cautiously peered over the side of his bed, shielding his eyes from the smoke and debris that flitted around the room, he immediately noticed the slender silhouette the stood in the doorway, framed by the city lights behind them. She grinned at him maniacally, and even in the darkness he cold see the malicious shine in her smile.

"Well _helloooo_, Bat boy!" she cheered happily, doing a little jump and clapping her hands together. He recognized that voice, all too well.

"_No_..."

"Oh_ yes_! I take that you remember me then, hmm?" she chanted, cocking her head to the side to gaze at him. "All this time and no phone call? Why, didn't you_ miss_ me! And here I was, all heartbroken thinking you had _forgotten_ about me, oh the shame of it," she cooed, her each word dripping with fake remorse. He was so stunned he couldn't move, he was frozen. His hands twitched at his sides, he felt bare, incredibly naked with no weapon, nothing to fend her off. He was exposed.

He cleared his throat as his voice found him again. "Harley Quinn..." he said, barely above a whisper. He slowly rose from his position on the floor, and stared at her. Somehow, her smile grew.

"Well I so _hate _to barge in on such short notice, I know that type of thing is really very _rude_, but you see I just _couldn't_ seem to find your number and OH how I _looked_! I must have searched high and low for the damn thing, but it was nowhere to be found. But I just happened upon your nice little loft, which is simply LOVELY by the way, and decided t drop by. So how have you been, Bruce? I trust you haven't been getting into mischief?" she paused in her rant to look at him, obviously waiting for an answer. She huffed then, and reached for her waist.

"Come on,_ Bats_, don't be RUDE!" on her last note she pulled out a large revolver, taking aim at his head. She fired and he ducked, all the while she was cackling madly. The shot flew past his shoulder, hitting a lamp on his bedside table and a shower of ceramic pieces showered his room. A few shards ended up embedded in his skin, but he shrugged it off as he fixed his gaze on Harley.

"Aww, it's been a while, my aim really has gone to shit," she said sardonically, then smiled at him again. His eyed darted suddenly to her free hand, which was at her side, holding something. As she slowly raised it, he saw what must have been the object that cracked his glass door. She was on him fast, and he narrowly escaped as she brought her mallet down mere inches from his shoulder. She growled deep in her throat, and he quickly rolled over he bed to the other side. She jumped up onto it, and she fixed her gaze at him.

"You gotta know I'm just messing with you, right? I just _love_ to watch them SQUIRM!" she squealed happily as she raised her revolver and took fire once again. He ducked and the bullets sailed over his head and out the doorway, into the night. She jumped down and he quickly sprinted away, towards his weapons. She brought her mallet down in front of him, and he froze. He was at her mercy.

"Now listen here, _Batman_, I never once thought in my wildest dreams that I would have competition, but here it is."

He was paralyzed, he licked his dry lips and felt her presence behind him. Her arm wrapped almost around him as her hand firmly gripped the mallet that was blocking his escape. He looked as far as he could to the side, trying to see her in his peripheral vision, but it was no use. He was trying to keep his breathing under control, but he was desperate for air, he felt like he was being smothered. A bead of sweat dripped down, down his forehead and along side his right eye.

"What...do you mean?" he tested, as if the smallest thing would set her if, and it was a good possibility. He could almost _feel_ her frown.

"It seems my _puddin' _has taken a liking to the _knights_, rather the the damsels. And though it makes my heart _break_ to see him running around like a teenage girl, trying to get the attention of the big bad rebel, I'm not one to accept defeat so easily."

He stood still for a few moments, letting her words sink in.

_No, it couldn't be..._

_But just maybe..._

"What are you trying to say?" he questioned, trying to relax his muscles that were on edge. It didn't help much. He could feel her growl resonate in his backbones, his rubs, and reverberate up until he could feel it behind his eyes. It was unsettling. She edged her way around him, coming eye to eye in her tall boots, and she scowled.

"You stole my puddin's _heart_, and I cannot forgive that." she said, then raised her mallet above her head and cracked a grin. "But don't worry, your head will make a _lovely_ present and then he can just GAZE at it ALL DAY LONG!" she screamed, tilting her head to the sides in emphasis to her last few words. She brought it down, and Bruce dropped to his knees and rolled, watching it land right next to his shins.

He jumped to his feet and dove for his nightstand, tiny filaments of glass sinking into his feet from the shattered lamp, but he paid it no mind. He ripped the drawer open and pulled out his Batarang, and turned it on her. She dove quickly as he threw it, missing barely. It swung through the air, then returned to it's owner. She stood once again and smiled, an evil malicious smile that made his skin crawl.

"You know, back in Arkham he did nothing but _adore_ me, perhaps I wasn't playing hard to get like you are, it was hard enough finding you myself," she chanted, the grin lever leaving her face. "My puddin'! Why'd you have to go and turn your tastes on bats like him! You never once blew up a building to get my attention!" she screamed to seemingly no one, then raised her revolver again. "I will not accept defeat to a foe that is not formidable!"

She fired off a few more shots, all of which he barely dodged. He rose his Batarang once again and threw it quickly , hitting her in the chest. She screeched as its razor sharp edge bit into her skin, and clutched at her wound, dropping her mallet with a resounding '_thud_'. She grasped the edge of it, it's edge piercing the skin of her palm, and she painstakingly pulled it out. She tossed it aside and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Why don't you do it, Bats? Right here and now, off me like a crook. You know you want to, but that pathetic morality that you desperately cling to wont let you, will it?" She laughed bitterly, then coughed up some blood. She scowled, then raised her gaze to him once more. Her eyes seemed crazed, but oddly sedate, as though the fight was leaving her. She laughed weakly. She stumbled backwards, her features becoming more pronounced in the light. Her white, phantom-like makeup, the black latex mask that framed her eyes, the red and black checkered catsuit that she wore, were all signatures of her. She continued to retreat until the backs of her legs hit the railing, and she smiled then. It was worrying, unnerving, and somehow final.

"I guess you've won the war, Bats. Try not to break him. He builds big but is quite a lean thing, nothin' too kinky, 'kay?" she said laughingly, then closed her eyes and smiled as she let herself slowly fall over the edge. For a moment Bruce was frozen, then he jumped up and quickly ran to the balcony. He looked down but saw no body, no blood covered sidewalk, nothing. He stood there for a long while, then let out a shaky breath he didn't know he had been holding. He managed to turn away and walk across the room, bits of broken glass sinking into his bare feet, the cooled night air ghosting across his back, making him shiver.

He grabbed the mallet that lay on the floor, but found that her revolver was no where in sight. She must have taken it with her in the plunge. He went to place his Batarang back in his drawer, but replaced it with a few knives and tucked them into the waistband of his pajama bottoms instead. He picked up the mallet and put the cartoonish weapon in his closet. He walked to the bathroom to clean his wounds, and to pick out the bits of broken glass from his back, shoulder and feet.

- - - - - - - -

Afterwards, he walked out with bandages littering his torso and feet, rolling his shoulders and hissing slightly.

He stopped in mid stride as he felt a presence in the room. His hand immediately shot to his waist, grasping the knives that were nestled there, and waited for the intruder's next move. The prominent crunching of glass could be heard, slowly, strategically making it's way to where Bruce stood. The room was dark, and Bruce cursed himself for having left the lights off, but he didn't want to attract attention since he had a large hole in his wall, leading into the night. The figure stopped a few feet in front of him, and he squinted to make them out in the darkness. His stomach twisted into a knot when he recognized the man before him.

"Well hello, Bat Man. Or should I say _Bruce._" He was frozen once again.

_How had both he and Harley Quinn found him out?_

He extracted a few knives, but let them hang limply at his side in his hand. Joker smiled suggestively and took a stride closer to him, moving with cheetah-like precision. Bruce's throat felt dry, like he couldn't breath. He opened his mouth to speak, but words left him. Finally, he managed a single one.

"...How?"

The word hung in the air for a few moments, the unanswered question setting the mood for whatever was to come. Suddenly Joker chuckled, then waved his hand a bit.

"Come on, you thought I wouldn't figure it out _eventually_? You're not that hard to track, you know." he said casually, all the while his crazy grin spread across his features. He walked closer, and he could more clearly see his face. The white makeup, very similar to Harley's, the black rings that circled his eyes, the sloppy grin of red lipstick that covered deeply pronounced scars. All of these things, in it's original state, from the crazed clown makeup to the wildly colored suit, were Joker in his essence. His smile made Bruce wary, and he took a step back. He glanced to the side, of any means of escape, then sighed as his eyes met the Joker's.

"How many others...?" he said, but then trailed off. The rest didn't need to be said. Joker smiled and leaned forward, as if to tell a secret.

"No one, far as I know. You don't keep very low _profile_, though. Very snazzy place, I must say. I like it. Dark yet _warm_, it defines you." he said, smiling all the way up to his eyes. Bruce looked at him curiously. He felt on edge, more than ever before. He was waiting for a move, an opening, anything to give him reason to toss a knife his way. But what really worried him was that he felt he needed a reason to subdue this psychopath, when he had every reason in the world. Joker ventured over towards the bed, which was covered in small fragments of glass, and shook his head.

"Now this _simply_ will not DO!" he yelled suddenly, as he grabbed the edge of the sheet and flung it up, and Bruce shielded his eyes as the bits of glass scattered over the floor, leaving the bed clean. The Joker then turned his eyes on Bruce, a smile creeping over his face. He sat down and leaned back, bracing himself with his hands behind him on the mattress. He patted the spot next to him on the bed, then rubbed it invitingly.

"What do you say,_ Brucey_? Care to join me on the _bed_, hm?" he said suggestively, never breaking eye contact with the other man. He was glued to the spot where he stood. Bruce cleared his throat and squared his soldiers.

"What do you want?" he said, his braver voice returning to him. The Joker simply chuckled as if he was asked a simple question.

"Well the answer is simple, _silly_! I want _you_," he emphasized this by pointing a finger at Bruce's bare chest. Bruce, for the life of him, couldn't think of a word to say.

**x x x x x- - - - - - -x x x x X**

Bruce felt his blood run cold, his every vulnerability exposed to the crazed man before him. And Joker knew it, too.

_No one is supposed to see me like this, without my armor, without the mask. Without my other persona, I am Bruce Wayne, rich playboy of Gotham. I am not the one who fights the battles, who catches the villains. The psychopath that stands before me has no personal grudge against me. But has he ever really had a reason to torment?_

"I have no business with you, nor you with I," he stated, calm and firm. Joker raised an eyebrow.

"Mighty_ full_ of ourselves, are we? Perhaps we can _change _that." He stood suddenly, causing Bruce to raise a knife. Joker laughed loudly, making Bruce cringe. "Going to use that to..._defend_ yourself, I'm sure. Don't worry, Bruce, I'm not gonna _bite_, well unless of course you want me too," he said, sending him into another fit of giggles. He stopped then to take a look around the room, spinning in a circle to survey the damage.

"Hm, so I take Harley stopped by?" he said nonchalantly, raising an eyebrow in Bruce's direction. "Of course if _she _knew where you were, I'd know too. Woman's always been a pain in the ass, you kill her for me? I've been _meaning _to get around to it, but how time_ flies_ when you're busy!" he said enthusiastically, throwing his hands in the air. Bruce felt the Joker slowly advance on him, saw him walk closer and closer. He couldn't figure out why he wasn't backing away. Perhaps...he was curious?

"You're _intrigued_, I see. I've come here to claim something that _no one _else has, and that is the infamous _Batman_." he cooed, his voice surly and smooth. "At first, I wanted your life. How _lovely_ it would have been to see such a mighty iconic legend fall! But after a while, I realized that I wanted _more_. I found out who you _really_ were, and I wanted Bruce Wayne, too." He paused to see Bruce's reaction, but he calmed his face and waited for Joker to speak again.

"You're fast, precise, athletic build, not a _weakling _like the other idiots that walk around day in and day out, flaunting their _money_ and _fame _when they're plain ugly humans with shit for brains." He was right in front of Bruce now, he could smell the sulfur on him from fires that he undoubtedly set.

"You...are_ unique_, a prize worth fighting for. And I must say, I'm quite attracted to that." Joker reached up and slid a knife smoothly along Bruce's cheek, but Bruce just stared at him with fearless eyes. Joker moved the knife down so that it ghosted along the other's jawline, making Bruce fight the urge to shiver. "I can promise you one thing,_ Brucey_, and this is _quite_ the rare offer so listen closely. For this night, battles are off. I won't hurt you tonight-well, not _too_ badly, at least- so long as you keep an open mind."

Bruce let his words run through his head for a moment. He should knock him out, right now, he has the chance. He could just take him to Gordon, and that would be the end of it. But why isn't he moving. Could it be that he's seriously considering this offer?

"Don't think so hard, you're bound to burst a vessel! Don't tell me you've never considered this sort of...exotic endeavor before? This is a rare chance, Bruce, are you gonna pass it up?" Joker moved the knife down his jaw and along his neck, letting it rest against his pulse point. Bruce swallowed hard, and his adams apple bobbed slightly against the blade. Joker grinned. He leaned forward and his tongue snaked out from between his red lips, licking at the warm flesh of his neck. Bruce groaned low in his throat.

Bruce licked his lips and sighed.

"Alright."

Joker grinned mischievously. He made a show of removing his knife from Bruce's neck, and letting it drop to the floor.

"Your move now."

Bruce took a steadying breath, and let his weapon drop also. He then removed the rest if his knives from is waist.

_What am I doing?_

Joker grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket, and began shrugging it off. There was a loud thud and a slight clanging of metal as it hit the floor, alerting Bruce that it contained his various blades inside, and possibly a few bombs. Bruce balled his hands into fists at his sides, a slight anxiety filling him. He was slightly nervous, and perhaps a bit excited?

"_Relaaax_, don't be so _tense_, foreplay will be oh so _dull_ if you don't participate," he snickered, as he began to work at the buttons of his vest. "I'd suggest you _also _begin to strip, but it seems that you've had a...head start." Bruce licked his lips, and studied the man before him.

"Hey, don't think so much...just let your body _go_." He said encouragingly, ghosting his fingertips across Bruce's upper arm. Bruce took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. He let his muscles relax, and Joker could see his shoulders slump forward a bit.

"Oh, this is going to be _fun_." Joker pressed his palm there, making small circular movements, before sliding lower to run his fingers over the inside of Bruce's elbow. Bruce's breathing quickened a bit, as he simply watched the other's hand. Joker stopped then to remove his vest, loosened his tie and then began on his blue patterned undershirt. He smirked at Bruce.

"Enjoying the show?" he teased, licking his lips, stopping halfway down his shirt to stare at the other. Suddenly Bruce found himself reaching out towards the other man, grasping a button and began working at them himself. Joker chuckled lightly, tilting his head to the side and smiling. "I _knew_ you'd learn to enjoy it." he said quietly as he watched Bruce strip him of his shirt. They both stood shirtless then, and they studied each other.

Joker's chest was mostly smooth and toned, with a few scars here and there, probably even some Batman himself inflicted. His eyes roamed lower to where bare flesh met the top of his trousers, and all he cold think of was how he wanted to reach forward and work at his belt.

"_Nice_." The voice snapped him out of his reverie, and his head shot up to look at Joker's eyes, which were also scanning his torso. He felt a blush heading to his cheeks, but fought it down with a snort. "Pretty nice there yourself, considering," Bruce said with a smirk, trying to cover up how he felt slightly awkward.

"_Considering_, eh?" Joker said as he took a stride forward, pressing their chests together. Bruce put one hand against the other's chest, then skated it down to his belt, sliding his fingers into the waistband.

_This was dangerous, it was a foolish thing to let desires he didn't even know he had force him into this kind of situation. He wished this wasn't so exhilarating._

Joker grinned at him and brought his arms up around Bruce's neck, his hand tangling in his dampened locks. He leaned forward so that their faces were barely inches away, and grinned like school kid.

"I want...you to do something for me" Bruce said suddenly, his breath hot against the others lips. Joker parted his lips as if to say something, then closed them again. Bruce placed his free hand on Joker's hip, kneading it gently.

"I am without my mask, I want you to be without yours."

The words were said quietly, if Joker weren't so close he may not have heard them. He paused for few moments, then moved away, looking around.

"You got a bathroom?"

Bruce gestured towards a door a few feet away, and Joker spun away from him. He walked in and Bruce could see a light turn on, then saw the door slam. He stared at the light leaking out from under the door for a moment, then heard a faucet turn on. He heard slight splashing and a curse or two, then the faucet turned off. When Joker didn't come out immediately, Bruce idly wondered if he should remain where he was, or venture over to the bed. His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and the light flicked off, and Joker stepped out. Bruce's eyes immediately went to his face.

It was obvious that he had to scrub to get the makeup off, as his face was slightly red, especially around the mouth and eyes. His lips were stained a tinge of pink, from hours of wearing the blood-red lipstick. He hadn't managed to get all of the black off of his eyes, and there was a light ring of makeup still around them. He had a scowl on his face as he tried to avoid Bruce's eyes, looking past him at the bed.

"It's rude to stare, y'know." He said as he brushed past him and made his way to the bed. He plopped down on it, and the moonlight flowing in from the broken glass door illuminated his features. It was odd how youthful he looked without the thick makeup masking his face. His deep gouging scars didn't take away from his good looks as much as one might think. He seemed less crazed without his makeup, almost sane. His moods seemed to switch so suddenly, but he wasn't surprised. Joker smirked from his position on the bed and leaned back invitingly.

"Gonna keep me waiting all night?" he teased, raising an eyebrow. Bruce huffed and made his way over to him. He stood in front of him, and he noticed that Joker had removed his own belt, probably while he was in the bathroom, and the top button on his trousers was undone. Joker reached out and ran his finger along Bruce's hip bone, noticing how his pajama bottoms rode low on his hips. He smirked and trailed lower, then dipped them into the waistband and yanked him forward. Bruce took in a startled breath as he was pulled down on top of Joker, and braced himself with his hands on either sides of Joker's head. He grinned maliciously.

"You didn't think that this would go all _smooth_ and_ romantic_-like, did you?" he cackled, putting his hands on Bruce's shoulders and shoving him to the side. He crawled on top and straddled his hips, pinning his hands above his head. Bruce growled and bucked his hips in an effort to get him off, but it proved ineffective.

"Ooh,_ feisty_, I like that. Fight me a bit, it gets me going," he whispered in the other's ear, then trailed his tongue against the outer cartilage. Bruce shivered and fought Joker's grip on his hands, breaking free and immediately grabbed his wrists and reversed their positions. Joker laughed as he was manhandled, hiking up his legs and wrapping them around Bruce's waist.

"Hm, you like it _missionary_, I see. Very traditional, yet very boring. And I thought you would have_ loved _the cowgirl position. Reverse cowgirl, perhaps?" he asked with mock interest, then gasped slightly as Bruce ground his hips down onto his own. Bruce began thrusting down, earning a growl from Joker. Bruce let out a yelp as Joker head-butted him, causing him to lean back on his heels and hold his head in his palm, groaning. Joker laughed madly and sat up, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh my! I'm so_ sorry_, did that hurt?"he teased, then grabbed the hand that Bruce was using to rub his throbbing head and yanked him forward. He moved out of the way as Bruce landed face first onto the mattress, then Joker pounced on him. He used his body weight to keep him pinned as he leaned back onto him, lifting his hips and struggling to slide his own pants off, which had already slipped down to his knees. He yanked them off and tossed them to the side, and turned to focus on Bruce who was struggling against him. Joker dug his heels into the mattress as he struggled to keep Bruce down, the turned quickly and spooned himself to the other's back.

Bruce could practically hear the smirk in the other's laugh as he ground against his ass, and he couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips. He could clearly feel Joker's erection through his boxer shorts, and it scared him how much it turned him on. He bucked back, meeting the Joker's thrusts, his breathing becoming erratic and he grabbed the sheets painfully.

_Something so bad shouldn't feel good._

Joker wrapped his arms around Bruce's waist, and forced him back on top of himself, Bruce's back against his chest. He forced his knee between Bruce's thighs and and held him there, then snaked one hand up to take Bruce's face in his palm, running his thumb along his jawline.

"Ooh, I always _dreamed _of you in this position." he practically purred as he licked the back of Bruce's neck. Bruce groaned and arched up, digging his nails into the sheets. He had lost the control, and he didn't like the feel of it. Joker suddenly bit down on his neck, but not as hard as he would of thought, considering the habits of the psychopath under him. Bruce rolled over quickly, catching Joker off guard and breaking his loosened grip. Bruce rolled a bit aways and looked at Joker, chest heaving with a stern look on his face.

"Maybe we should have a safe word," he breathed, but the image wasn't all that threatening. His hair was sticking up every which way, his pajama bottoms hung loosely on his hips, one side daringly low on his frame. Joker smirked as he also breathed heavily, and smirked.

"Aw, you gonna go all _soft_ on me? Fine, I _suppose_ we can have one, if that'll make you _feel_ better," he said, rolling his eyes. "_Let's see_..." he said, tapping his chin as though deep in thought as he surveyed the room. "How about..._destruction_?" he said, a gleam in his eye. Bruce frowned slightly, then shrugged.

"Yeah."

He leaned forward then, towards Joker. He stopped as his lips came right in front of the other's, the whispered two words that started it all.

"Game on."

He reached around and gripped Joker's tangled green curls, forcing his head forward as their lips crashed violently together, teeth clanging. Joker grunted loudly and brought his hands to grip Bruce's shoulders, nails digging in painfully, no doubt drawing blood. Bruce forced Joker onto his back, keeping his hand embedded in his hair while braced his weight on his elbow, using his free hand to tug at Joker's boxers. Joker opened his mouth and Bruce delved his tongue into his heat, savoring the taste. Surprisingly, he tasted rather pleasant.

_He planned this all long_

Joker kissed back fiercely, biting his bottom lip hard. He removed his hands from Bruce's shoulders and trailed them down his back, running his fingers over his shoulder blades and spine, all the toned muscles in his back. Joker moaned. His hands came to a stop at Bruce's pants, and tugged at them impatiently. He pulled at them, along with his boxers, until his backside was mostly exposed. He scratched at the base of his spine, digging his fingers into soft skin. He began carving lightly, etching at him.

Bruce growled loudly into his mouth, then moved down to Jokers neck, placing rough kisses and nipping at his flesh. Joker groaned loudly, scratching harder. He let his head rest back against the mattress, burying his face in the crook of the other man's neck and hummed lightly. Joker spread his legs wider, letting Bruce move between them and begin grinding against him. He pulled his fingers away from Bruce's back, and saw the red tint that covered them. He smiled in triumph and skated them up the other's side, leaving light crimson trails. Bruce stopped at junction of Joker's neck and shoulder, and bit down on the tendon there. Joker hissed and bucked up violently, rubbing his need on Bruce's lower stomach.

"Damn, you're pretty good at this, although you're being _awfully _quiet. Are you one of those _strong,_ silent types?" Joker questioned, rubbing up against him. Bruce pulled away then and got off the bed, if only for a moment. He dug his thumbs into the waist of his pants and boxers, dragging them both down and kicking them off. He crawled back onto the bed, and hovered over joker, as if panning his next move.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on his neck, then his chest, working his way lower. He fanned out his hand on Jokers stomach, moving with feather light touches. Jokers muscles rippled under his touch, and he made a low sound in his throat and whispered something along the lines of '_lower_'. Bruce smirked and went lower, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Joker's shorts and pulling them down his hips, past his thighs and off of his legs. He was there, exposed, laid bare and perhaps that was the real thrill of this. Jumping into a shark tank without a stitch of protection.

Joker just looked down at Bruce who was situated between his legs, his own chest heaving and attention focused on the task at hand. Bruce brought his hand down, and let his fingers circle around Joker's prominent arousal, teasing him until he was dripping. Joker let out a grunt of frustration kicked his leg out, hitting Bruce in the side.

"That's not going to get you anywhere, you gotta play nice if you want me to do what you want," Bruce said as he brought a finger up and tapped the tip, then rubbed it gently.

_"Oooh fuck, _that's what I'm talking about. Just keep doin' _that_, Brucey," he cooed, bucking upwards.

To dominate him, to make Joker surrender to him, that was all he felt he had to do. If he couldn't capture him out on the battlefield of the streets, he would catch him in this one. He would make Joker his, and he would end an old war, all the while starting a new one.

"Beg for me," Bruce said, licking his dry lips and gripping Joker's length in his hand, giving it a loose stoke.

"_Fuuuck_," Joker groaned, arching hard against the mattress.

"Heh, who knew you'd be such a little shit when it came to this kind of thing," he grated out, fisting the sheets. He bucked up into the hand that grasped him, trying to get any kind of friction. Bruce released him then, earning a grunt of disapproval from Joker, then moved over him and grasped him wrists, effectively pinning him. He moved a knee between his legs, nudging against his groin. Joker growled and tugged at Bruce's hold on him, baring his teeth.

"Move your goddamn leg," he grunted, and Bruce complied. Joker wrapped his legs around Bruce's waist once more, pulling them flush against each other. He began to grind, slow at first then began a steady rhythm, and Bruce followed suit. Bruce released the other's hands, moving one to brace himself and the other to rest at Joker's hip, grasping hard, leaving bruises. They grunted and moved against each other in a battle neither could win.

_It wasn't enough, it would never be enough._

Joker reached up and brought his arms around Bruce's neck, then yanked him down and brought their lips together, hard and demanding. Bruce felt a cut in his lip, but he didn't care. He kissed back fiercely, invading Joker's mouth with his tongue, tasting everything that was him, even with the tinge of blood. Teeth banging, hands groping for something, anything, to hold onto, to get a grip on. They were both doomed from the beginning.

"Well, _Bat Man_, it seems as though we have a dilemma here," Joker breathed as he pulled away from the kiss. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Who's gonna be who's bitch?"

**x x x x x- - - - - - -x x x x X**

Bruce lay there for a moment, hovering over Joker and trying to catch his breath, replaying Joker's question in his head. He refused to submit to the other man, to let him win.

"Looks like you're the bitch tonight" he huffed, reaching down and grasping Joker firmly in his hand. Joker hissed and wretched away, trying to break his hold on him.

"Now just _hold on_ a minute, here, I think we should further_ debate _this. It seems kinda _unfair _for you to take this decision upon yourself and-shit!" Joker screeched as Bruce probed an offending finger inside him.

"God DAMN a little _warning _would be nice next time," he grated out, wriggling uncomfortably. "I suppose I can humor you this _one_ time, taking into account you're granting me the luxury of_ tainting you_," he sneered, grinning at him. He yelped loudly when Bruce jammed another finger in, moving in search of something.

"Fuck!" Joker screeched as he jerked his hips, and Bruce smiled in triumph. Joker yanked himself away from Bruce and his delightful fingers, then scrambled out from under him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bruce growled as he saw Joker hop off the bed. He followed quickly and began to pursue him as he dashed across the room. Joker made a keening noise as Bruce reached out and grabbed a handful of his hair, retching him backwards onto the floor. He growled as he landed on something hard, a stereo remote, and suddenly there was a light from the other end of the room as it flickered on and began to play.

_I'm screamin' oh! We're never gonna quit, _

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just actin' like we're animals_

Joker broke out in a fit of laughter, and Bruce couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Joker used this opportunity to kick out at Bruce's knees, sending him falling to the floor as well. Joker hopped up into a crouch and jumped onto the other man, straddling his hips. Bruce moaned as his cock rubbed up against the other's ass, then Joker claimed his mouth hungrily. Bruce pulled away after a few moments, his chest heaving and his lips deliciously swollen.

"Now tell me why we couldn't do this on the bed," he panted, and Joker made a tsking noise and tapped him on the nose.

"Now, Batsy, that's oh so_ conformist_, try to break the mold a little," the other huffed as he slid back a ways, bending his knees and bracing his hands back against the carpet. He let his head roll back, and he moaned loudly. Bruce was breathing heavily and was content to watch the sight before him, almost hypnotized. Joker groaned, low and gravely as he placed his hand on his own chest, splaying his fingers and traveling south. He reached his stomach and delved lower, raking through his pubic hair as he slowly encircled himself and gave his cock a firm tug. His hips bucked up into his hand and he hissed.

Bruce groaned despite himself, his hand twitched. He wanted to touch him so badly. He used one hand to keep himself upright, and his free hand reached out to rest on Joker's hip. He kneaded it gently at first, then slid over to the other's cock, but instead went lower until his finger rested at his opening. Joker stared at him intently then, chest heaving and his hair plastered to his face with sweat. Bruce gingerly pushed a finger in, and Joker jerked his hips into his own hand roughly. Bruce probed around and then added a second finger, then hooked them both and made a rolling motion.

"Ahh _fuuuck_," Joker hissed as he bucked manically. Bruce smirked and then added a third, pumping them in and out.

"Heh, preparing me like some little_ virgin_, are we Batsy?" he huffed between moans, then moved the hand that was groping his cock to slide and clutch at Bruce's arm. Bruce smirked and pulled out a moment to shove him backwards roughly, and he splayed out on the floor. He then crawled between his legs, and Joker spread them eagerly.

"Not everyone is such a masochist, Joker. And you're saying you've had other homosexual experiences then, hm?" Bruce said as he began to probe him again. Joker growled and kicked him in the head, but not as hard as Bruce would have guessed he would.

"What about you? You seem a bit _too _experienced with all this _debauchery_, Brucey," he panted, then yelped as Bruce hit his sweet spot again. Bruce shrugged and continued what he was doing, not even missing a beat.

"College, you know. Crazy parties and what not-well, maybe you don't know." he said as he used his free hand to grip Joker's cock in his hand, and give it a long, leisurely stroke. Joker nearly sobbed out as he reached down to bury his hands in Bruce's hair, pushing him down. Bruce let go and hovered over his cock, his hot breath ghosting out against it.

"Come _on_, Batsy, get on with it." he grated out, wiggling his hips encouragingly. Bruce stopped his ministrations to Joker's body, and leaned up to look at him.

"Beg," he said, short and simple. Joker blinked at him, then grinned.

"You can't _make _me beg. You're just as hard as I am, if not _harder_, you can't hold out much longer," he said smugly from his position on the floor, on his back with legs spread. He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

_Little shit._

Bruce growled and reached out to grip the other's cock, and Joker yelped. He began to move his hand, giving him loose and agonizingly slow strokes, not giving the other what he _knew_ he really wanted. He didn't speed up regardless of how much Joker cursed, or tried to kick him. Joker's thrusts became frantic and desperate, moaning loudly and swearing with every breath. Bruce could tell he was close, so _close_, how his cock began to pulse in his hand. He quickly moved his hand to the base of Joker's cock and pinched, stemming off his orgasm.

"MOTHERFUCK!" Joker screamed, and began to bang his head against the floor. He thrashed around, but Bruce didn't let go.

"You stupid fucking bat!" he sobbed, and began to kick blindly and get him to release his cock. Bruce chuckled lightly, but still didn't let go.

"You know what I want to hear," he said smoothly, replacing his fingers into him and pumping them hard. Joker had his hands in his own hair, yanking and pulling at the strands and banging his head on the floor again.

"_Fuck fuck fuck_," he cursed loudly as Bruce tried to break him down, to get him to beg. He wouldn't, _couldn't_, beg. Then Bruce brushed his prostate again, and stars popped behind his eyes but Bruce's damned hand still held him firmly. He whined loudly and finally broke.

"Fucking do it _now_, _please _goddammit!" he yelled, and Bruce grinned. Bruce removed his fingers and spit on his hand, and rubbed it over his achingly hard cock. He slung the Joker's legs over his arms and began to push in, deliberately slow to give the other time to relax. Joker growled and jerked his hips to try to get him to move, but to no avail.

"Come on, Brucey, _move,_" he grunted, licking his lips and sitting up on his elbows to watch the other. Bruce raised his arms, along with Joker's legs, sending him flat on his back once more. Bruce sat up on his knees and pulled out, then slammed back in again. The new angle caused him to hit Joker's prostate head on, but Bruce let one of the Joker's legs fall so that he could once again grip his cock, keeping him from coming. Joker's toes curled, his back arched, and his moan shot straight to Bruce's cock.

"_Fuck_! I fucking _hate_ you!" Joker whined as he attempted to sit up, but the angle proved too uncomfortable and he was forced to lay back down. Bruce didn't move then, and it took all his self control not to pound into Joker's ass and be done with it, but he was going to savor this. He would torture Joker in the most humane way he knew how. He looked down and saw Joker attempting to dig his nails into the carpet, a light sheen of sweat covered him and he had his eyes screwed shut. A Kodak moment if there ever was one. Bruce pulled out, despite the protests of the other, and he pulled the Joker up.

"Turn around," he demanded, and Joker sneered and did what he was told. He stuck his ass in the air and wiggled it a bit, and Bruce managed a chuckle despite the sexual frustration. He gave it a firm slap and gripped the other's hips hard, then guided himself to his entrance. He pushed in and Joker bucked his hips. Bruce let out a low groan.

_He will be the death of me._

Bruce gritted his teeth and pushed in again, painstakingly slow. He wanted this to be a tortuous pleasure. Joker growled and reached down to take care of himself, but Bruce slapped his hand away.

"No chance," he whispered as he buried his hand in the other's hair, then forced his face down into the carpet. Joker's muscles tightened around Bruce's cock, and he hissed. The other man grunted and struggled a bit, then turned his face to the side. His shoulders were against the floor, restricting his movement and preventing him from escaping. Bruce then decided he couldn't hold back anymore, and began to pound into him. He gripped Joker's cock in his hand so that the other couldn't come until he decided, if at all. Bruce pushed harder on the back of his head and ground his face into the carpet, and Joker groaned low in his throat. His hips were jerking, Bruce could tell the other wanted to come so _badly_, but he would hold off on that.

"_Fuck_, you fucking son of a _bitch_, let me _come_," Joker grated out, turning to shove his face into the floor, trying to keep from sobbing out. Bruce growled and yanked on the other's cock, sending him into a fit of spasms. Then the Joker began to laugh, low and manic, it mingled in with his moans until it was hard to differentiate the two. Bruce was almost worried that he had finally snapped and was now experiencing delirium. Bruce ground down Joker's face harder, just to show him how _funny_ he thought he was. The laughs were racking Joker's body, and Bruce was sure he was dipping further into insanity. Bruce finally let Joker move his face off of the floor, and yanked him back, onto his lap. Joker growled and fought a bit, but Bruce kept one hand holding his hair, and the other gripping at his hip and slamming him down onto his cock.

"You're not going to come until I say so, so if you be good I might be nice and let you," Bruce hissed in his ear, and Joker shivered slightly and licked his lips.

"My, I always suspected that you a had a..._wild_ streak in you, Batsy. It's so flattering that you would let _me_ of all people see it," Joker breathed, then licked his lips. He took in a sharp breath as Bruce began to move in him, slowly guiding his hips to find Joker's prostate. Joker rolled his head back against the other's shoulder, feeling Bruce's every ramming heartbeat against his back, reverberating through his spine and rattling his being. He smiled, then hissed when Bruce raked against his prostate, gripping Bruce's thighs.

"You're being oddly cooperative, plotting something?" Bruce murmured, pumping into him. Joker cackled lightly and groaned, digging his nails into Bruce's legs.

"Let me come and I promise to keep being good," Joker cooed, craning his head to smile mischievously up at him. The corner of Bruce's mouth twitched up, if only slightly, then he gave a faint nod. He laced his arms through the Joker's, pulling them back and effectively pinning him against his chest. He began ramming into him, hard and desperate. Joker began yelling, grinding backwards to meet Bruce's thrusts.

"_Fuck, yes, fuck_," he chanted, clenching his fists and digging his heels into the carpet. Suddenly he began jerking against Bruce's chest, breath catching in his throat and his eyes squeezed tight as tears rolled down. Then he let a sound, a low and strangled yelp, as he came violently. He arched back so hard that he would have surely broken Bruce's nose had he not moved out of the way. He clenched down on Bruce's cock, and he was so hot and so _tight_, and he couldn't stop the building in his lower stomach as he felt himself nearing his peak. Bruce gripped Joker's upper arms, _hard_, and rammed into him one last time as he came fiercely. Every emotion, every guilty thought of what he was doing, _who _he was doing, was expressed as he scrunched up his face and growled loudly. Joker slumped against him, breathing deeply and not even making an effort to remove himself from the Dark Knight. Bruce was left heaving, feeling completely drained and he just didn't even want to think about _anything_. Joker stirred slightly, and moved his head to look at Bruce, and the motion made Bruce groan with sensitivity.

"That was pretty impressive, Bat _Man_. We should do it again some time." he said, then licked his lips. Bruce grunted, but didn't move.

"Don't count on it," Bruce said, but his heart wasn't in it. He pushed at Joker's shoulder, and then removed him from his lap. They both groaned and Joker moved, but then rolled onto the floor and sprawled out, his limbs splayed out on the carpet. Bruce watched him for a moment, and thought that he had gone to sleep. He got up, and every muscle in his body was on fire. He walked over to where Joker lay, and he just stared. After a moment, he sighed and ran a hand through is hair. He grabbed Joker by the arm and heaved him ungracefully onto one side of his bed and he plopped onto it without even stirring. Bruce looked out the shattered door, into the night, at his beloved city. The city he fought so hard to protect, and then he looked at the monster in his bed. Somehow, he didn't feel very torn. He walked around to the other side, and lay down next to said monster. He closed his eyes, and for some strange reason he trusted Joker not to blow up the place while he slept.

- - - - - - -

Bruce woke in the morning, and looked over to see the spot next to him empty. He wasn't surprised. He sat up and groaned, he needed to ask Alfred for some pain killers, and the good kind. He looked on the bed, and saw the familiar calling card peeking out from beneath the pillow. He grabbed it and flipped it over.

_I had fun, Bats, we should do it again soon._

_-J._

He rubbed a hand over is face, then walked over to the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He noticed several spots where there was dried blood, smears here and claw and bite marks there. He sighed. Then, he felt a biting pain in his lower back and he turned to look in the mirror. A grotesque, bloodied shape stared back at him, carved into his flesh.

_J._

That fucker.

**That should do it, folks. I hope you enjoyed, and be sure that I will write more Joker/Batsy in the future. **

**Much love, peace!**


	2. Author's Note

**DO NOT READ**

**(Not worth it xDD)**

**So, NIFTY fanfiction is just suuuper. **

**I updated my story, but for some odd reason it refused to register that I had updated, thus not booting my story to the top of the last. **

**No, it just lingered where it was, updated, but unmoving. **

**I am pissed. **

**No one's going to freaking go back and check, why would they?**

**It should be at the top, untl someone else updates.**

**So, in an attempt to get it to move, I added this extra chapter. **

**Sorry if you actually read it, it better freaking update or else I am going to flip out and murder a minority baby. **

**I'm mexican, don't worry I can say that xDD**


End file.
